


Sudden Rain

by Aminophen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 老板雨中开车带二把手出去不干公务





	Sudden Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前的稿补完一下。我也不知道在写什么，已经失去记忆惹。

敞篷吉普车急速驶过山间弯道，泥水形成的屏障激射向灌木，又同雨水混合在一起。雨愈来愈大，渐渐有了形状，随风刮过它从无形之中扯出一帘幕布，打在身上、脸上像鞭子。车一点都没减速，灯光被雨扭曲形状，弯曲艰难地伸向前方探路。米勒坐在副驾上大骂：“等下我们都得翻下去。”斯内克咬着已经被浇灭的雪茄接着说：“死在一起，这有什么好担心的？”  
车又重重地颠了一下，车上人身体都短暂地滞空霎那，随后被甩回湿漉漉的座椅上。蔷薇科树茂密的树冠在雨中模糊而高大，急速驶过时甚至感觉它们一下失去了体积，只是如同水母或者剪纸那样浮在水中。米勒觉得自己尾椎隐隐作痛。他干脆站起来，腹部紧贴着车前的置物架。风和雨将他压扁，从肚子里压出空气。他把手伸开，用整个人去感受雨的力量。围巾注满了水像个镣铐圈在脖子上，高速的风压又像个囚笼，米勒却能在其中去任何地方，他笑起来，雨水灌进嘴里。他发誓斯内克也在笑。此刻耳边除了风声和车的杂音什么都听不清楚。  
雷从远方落下，没有云层遮挡电的脉络清晰可见。他们在向上攀登，离雷电的源头越来越近。每到转弯米勒都觉得自己将要翻出去，离心力飘忽不定地抓着他，又将他放下。也许这是斯内克的又一个测试，也许这就是他想要的。体内的多巴胺被雨水浇下去一些，冷意逐渐滚烫起来。好在夏季的暴雨并不持久，在它离去的时候车也到了终点。  
斯内克示意米勒下车跟着他走。米勒照办。如果他们能在这里找到什么人烟不是游击队就是毒贩，保险起见出来玩时米勒从来都在腰后头别枪，那皮套应该已经蓄满了水，不知道还有没有用途。  
故作神秘的首领在前面走得极快，似乎视那些林间障碍于无物。米勒在后面紧跟着。他的衣服像第二层皮贴在身上，难受至极。他穿了一套连体的军服，因为天气热又是被斯内克临时叫出来，里面并未另穿衬衫，水顺着裤管往下滴了一路。  
“就是这。”斯内克终于说。米勒发现他们已经来到山顶。他顺着斯内克指的方向望去，一片丛林，熟悉的景象，不同寻常的狭长之物穿过绿色植被，中间被忽然截断形成落差——一个瀑布。雨后富裕的水增强了它的力量和形态，即使远眺米勒也能感受到力量顺着湿润的土壤传导而来，它有力的隆隆声像心脏的跳动。斯内克的手压在他肩膀上。米勒盯着瀑布，吐出湿热的气流，贪婪地想把那股力量吸入。这是一种奖励，他想，他很确认了，但并不想要自己表现得那么明显。墨镜上的防水涂层让一滴水滚落到他下巴上。  
“不知道你有性质到处发掘这个。我浑身都湿透了。”米勒说。他把围巾摘下来拧干，里头肯定有一拳那么多的水。斯内克的手还稳稳地搭在他肩上。斯内克回答：“那就脱了拧干。”米勒说：“你开玩笑么？我穿着这个衣服。”  
斯内克把手拿开了。米勒忽然升起一股沮丧和恼火，直到他看见斯内克当着他的面把衣服脱了。斯内克穿着正常的一套，衬衫、裤子，也湿透了。他拧衣服的时候手臂肌肉绷紧，看上去比藤条还结实。他胸口那条弯弯曲曲的疤像天空中落雷的延伸。斯内克的伤口通常愈合的很快，而且并不会留下十分明显的结缔组织。米勒清楚斯内克并非只是为了在自己身上创造一个可以藏钢丝锯的槽。里面有股力量在他身上留下痕迹。米勒又看见其他他熟悉的疤痕，那些在无界之师里面共同经历的记忆。  
米勒意识到毒蛇在等他动作。他想说，我没法脱。他里面只有一条内裤。他警惕地判断着局势，终于在斯内克嘴角发现一丝可恶的笑容。他吞咽了一下说：“回车那里。”  
斯内克没把衣服穿上。他很习惯不穿上衣活动，米勒有点鄙视这点。湿衣服令米勒越来越难受。他的裤管没塞入靴子，而是卷着，腰带勒在连体衣中间，缀着沉沉的枪袋。穿过丛林，车立在那里。米勒发现那并没有好到哪里去。座位里的海绵填充物吸满了水，一挤就往外流。斯内克抖了一下衣服，把它扔在短短的挡风板上。他用那种傲慢又阴沉的神情盯着米勒，双手抱起来。  
那股外力压住米勒的小腹。米勒认为斯内克就是想看他饥渴的神态，而他不可能在这地方给他表演脱衣舞秀。他把围巾甩到斯内克的衣服边上，开始解自己的扣子。本来他就习惯敞着领口，上衣很快从他身上褪下来，挂在腰间。米勒把皮带一整个拿下来扔到座位上。斯内克看见他别着枪，笑了一下。没了皮带的阻拦，湿衣服自己就在往下滑。米勒顾不得别的，尽快把它脱了下来，并拧成一股。即使他们要打炮他也得有一套半干的衣服穿回去。  
“卡兹，你总是穿这种花哨的裤子。”斯内克评价道。走近米勒，一根手指钩住米勒的内裤，把他拉近了一些。米勒穿得不过是稍紧一些的款式。他正要反驳，听见斯内克命令：“转过去，扶着。”那只蓝眼睛跟钩子一样刺人。他清楚之后他们要玩什么把戏，听从了斯内克的指令，但还是补充道：“这可是纯黑的一条。”  
斯内克在他后面笑。米勒以为自己屁股会挨一下，但没有。斯内克的重量压上来，他湿漉漉的裤子贴着米勒的大腿，米勒身下的车头冷而且坚硬。“我猜你没带润滑。”他在米勒耳边低语，胡子如同苍耳刺入米勒的皮肤。  
“没有。”米勒清楚自己听起来像就想那么干似得。几分钟前雨水令他浑身难受，现在赤裸的皮肤又跟海绵似得试图把斯内克身上的水吸过来。他想要斯内克，从前他预感那会是某种毁灭或者屈服，而他们带来了胜利，一次又一次，不是一个人，而是两个人共同的成果。他尝到了甜头，跟这次一样——斯内克很少这么主动。他的手在米勒的屁股上。米勒幻想他就这么硬插进来，把腿分开了些。  
米勒的皮肤白得发亮，夹在斯内克和军绿色的车头之间。他一贯打理得整齐的金发湿软地贴在头上，不再神气。斯内克原以为他不再会推心置腹地信任什么人，决定来到南美也有些临时起意的意思在。他没想到会遇到米勒这种对手。  
米勒很年轻，看不太出出身，斯内克不清楚他干什么出现在这种地方，若是没服兵役他应该在大学里。之后米勒对斯内克证明自己不可小觑。他看向斯内克的眼神让斯内克想起他跟首领在一起时，又有许多地方不同。  
斯内克如今在这种关系的另一端，并发现自己很享受这点。他想如果就这么插进去，米勒会如何接纳他。他知道米勒有相同的幻想。于是他缓慢地压在金发年轻人身上摩擦。那些未经历过太多的皮肤比夏季空气温度高许多，有股雨水味。米勒主动迎合着他，像在极其狭小的地方跳一段双人舞那样扭动。斯内克叫：“卡兹。”米勒叫得很大声，声音在他和斯内克之间来回鼓荡，向外发散消失在层层植被中。  
米勒的头发从斯内克指尖冒出来。金色的发丝一下掠过斯内克脑海。他捏了捏米勒的耳垂，另一只手握住米勒的勃起。就是这样，他听见米勒说。他的副官贪婪地摆动着，借由摩擦取得快感，故意抬高臀部让斯内克的阴茎可以贴得更紧。有几回斯内克的阴茎头部已经撞到了米勒的入口。这感觉类似高速过弯道时被攥住内脏的感觉，斯内克不留情地抽了米勒的屁股几巴掌来惩罚他。米勒疼痛地哼了几声，但无法停下。他的手在车前盖上发出很大声响，体液有几滴粘在防撞杆上。  
他站起来转向斯内克。斯内克搂住他，亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。他们的胸膛贴在一起，皮肤有些粘连。性器随着动作偶有触碰。米勒结束了这个吻，眼神发亮。他说：“你说得没错，首领。没什么好担心的。我们不会再输了，永远不会。”  
斯内克想到年轻的自己。他不知道自己会不会失败，但清楚她不会。此刻他和他们跟过去大不相同。他太过依赖首领，这是无可避免的年轻的错误。米勒——米勒显然对自己十分着迷，就像他对米勒着迷一样。他用拇指拨开米勒额前的头发，回答：“没错，卡兹。”  
年轻人得意地笑了一下，推开他开始穿衣服。他身上外溢的骄傲点亮了斯内克。没错，他们不会再失败了，只要他们在一起，不为任何阴谋分开。


End file.
